Our study entails determination of the effect of different solvent models on the free energy perturbation of the nucleic acid bases amongst themselves. The goal is to understand the partition coefficient between water and chloroform. Molecular graphics is necessary to evaluate the validity of the various solvent models and will be used in the presentation of the results in future publications.